misunderstandings
by witchesgirl
Summary: miroku overheard sango talking to kagome about him,he hears it but does he like it? will he forget it,or take it seriously?will he be able to accept it? or will he just run away from the problem blinding him from the solution...
1. leaving

Angela: hey people ((waves hands)) this is my first Inu-yasha fiction and here with me today is my friends tristan(not from yu-gi-oh! he's a friend,really)valerey(she's a friend too) and my two mischievous classmates,frances and cristian(I have to ask somebody if this is correct ;)

Valerey: Hello!

Angela: for now its valerey here but for the other chapters my other friends. now valerey be a good girl and tell them the summary

Valerey: hn… but anyways everyone knows sango keeps on trying to slap miroku and call him pervert or hentai but what if he over hears sango confessing that she really,_really_,hate him as in HATE! Would he talk it out? Let her explain?sure that would happen if she knew but she doesn't right?so the only thing left to do is…leave?

Angela:that's a good dog ((gives you a treat)) but anyways there's going to be another character here, she's miroku's little sister, miru, she's a twelve year-old girl living in a village near the temple and she's totally ticked off with sango always slapping miroku and as the other way around sango hates her because…uh, didn't think about that yet actually but anyways let's start! oh and before I forget miru has er.. kitsune ears and a tail (believe me when I post her picture later on you'll see she's cute )

* * *

Miroku sat on the a trail leading to their hut when suddenly….

"really sango?"

"yeah can you believe it? That monk is such a pervert"

"I know but…"

Miroku knew he would get another slap on this but he bolted out of his place and began to position himself near the spa they found earlier _where else would they be besides here? _He asked himself as he went on step by step trying to see them but when he saw them they were already wrapped in towels and ready to leave, but even still he could hear them talking so slowy but surely he tried to listen then again he didn't like what he heard…

"you know what kagome? You are so lucky" sango pointed out as she fixed her towel "you have three gorgeous guys following you around while I on the other hand have a stupid, pathetic, perverted monk who's trying to get way to close for my liking"

"yeah but aren't you taking this al bit to harsh sango?" kagome asked fixing her towel both on her body and the one attached to her head "I mean, he really,_ really_, likes you shouldn't you at least pretend you like him?"

sango thought for a while _he is kind of cute _she thought as she looked down, but instead of answering she just snapped and tried to shake her head from the though _what would kagome say? She'd think that I-I'd…love him _she thought as she tightened the towel "kagome, if you were in my place would you be happy being followed around? Being spied on?"

but before kagome could even think of an answer sango already made her way to the little hut they stayed on, leaving kagome shocked and miroku, who was hiding the whole time, heart-broken

when kagome left as well did miroku but instead of having the usual expression of having a smile on his face and a thought of laughter on his mind was replaced with a plastic smile as his thoughts turned to both sorrow and anger as he made his way to the hut, but instead of going inside he sat on a near by rock and covered his eyes with his hands as he thought about everything…about sango

though sango wasn't there the words she said lingered his mind as he stood from his position and sat on the ground having a cross sitting position and is eyes still being attached to his hands…

_your are so lucky kagome_

_I on the other hand have a…_

_Stupid…_

_Pathetic…_

_Perverted monk…_

"MIROKU!" inuyasha shouted as he approached the sitting monk

"you know inuyasha if you would take a good look at me you'll see I have ears" he said as he got his hands out but hid his eyes from sight

"look monk, I am missing my ramen because kagome said I had to get you" inuyasha said with a hint of anger "now come'on before I have to knock you out and carry you back"

although to inuyasha's surprise miroku did nothing to reply instead just headed his way towards their hut at this inuyasha quickly followed

"so what happened?" inuyasha asked not bothering to look, unlike miroku who suddenly snapped at this comment but instead he just kept on going not bothering inuyasha's question

in the hut

miroku got first since inuyasha was still on his way from the shock, when he sat down he didn't bother to join the others instead he headed on his way to his room but before leaving he let a not fall from the stairs saying _'I'm not hungry hope you have a good dinner, yours truly miroku_ and with that everyone started eating although the little kitsune thought of bringing miroku some rice and tea since he does like it…

"miroku?" shippo asked not bothering for an answer instead going inside and flinching as he saw everything was pure black, he never saw miroku's room like this… it was very unlike him the room would usually be very colored and bright and the last thing he could atleast turn the light on… it looked creepy and spooky….

"oh hey shippo" came a voice from the other side of the room

shippo placed the tray on one side of the table as he took off near miroku's side "so what's up?"miroku said nothing instead just shook his head "awww.. come'on you can tell me! I won't tell anybody else! Promise!"

miroku simply shrugged and pulled up his bag closer "shippo,I'm going to tell you something but as you said you can't tell anyone about it" shippo merely nodded "okay see, I'm going for a little trip later so if anyone asks tell them to go on searching for the shards without me"

* * *

Angela: done finally! i was trying to post a martin mystery fic today...but man you cannot guess what stuff you can get if you let other people look at these stuff :3 ((shrugs)) valerey you can go now next chapter you guys can meet my err... 'friend' tristan! 


	2. big brother

Angela: Hey guys!

Tristan: uh…yeah, hey, whatever…

Angela please excuse Tristan from his really busy behavior, incase you might get yourself wondering about Tristan in yugioh or Tristan here you can just call Tristan here, Mr. grumpy.

Tristan: oi!

Angela: anyways I'd like to thank those who reviewed here:

**Neko-Yuff16**

**blusorami**

**rayearth-luvr**

**Lady-Sango77**

**AddictedtoInuyasha**

**Aussie is ohana**

**animeluvur**

Angela: thanks guys!

Tristan: can we please start? I have to meet cristian in robinsons in like what? 2 minutes!

Angela: ….okay lets just do what the kill joy says and start

Tristan-;

* * *

"what for?" shippo asked as he bolted from his seat and tried to pull miroku's bag out of reach "tell me why!"

"just because" miroku answered easily taking his bag back "its personal shippo, you shouldn't enter a war that had nothing to do with you"

"but…" shippo started pulling on his robes "everybody's going to miss you"

miroku sighed and gently carried the kitsune on his bed, he put a blanket over him and whispered to him "not everyone"

shippo took this as a clue _who'd hate miroku? _He thought slightly yawning _maybe its kagome… nah couldn't be, sango maybe? But he likes her _ he yawned again and finally saw himself in dream land with the thought _maybe… inuyasha…._

(((((((( shippo's dream )))))))

_miroku… where are you?_

_Miroku? Everyone will miss you…_

_Not everyone… kagome? Sango? Inuyasha? _

_When are you coming back?_

_Maybe today… tomorrow… maybe I won't leave... maybe I won't return….._

_Please… don't go… don't… leave_

_I'm sorry shippo… we'll meet again… I promise…_

(((((( end of dream ))))))

shippo woke up in miroku's bed he then ran as fast as he could down the stairs…

"hello shippo" kagome said

"did you have a nice sleep?" sango asked

"you fell asleep in the monk's room" inuyasha pointed

"where is miroku anyway?" kagome asked

"for all we know he's back at the village asking someone to bear his 'babies' as usual" sango said as she rolled her eyes

"no he isn't" shippo said, catching everyone's attention as he sniffed

"what do you mean by that?" kagome asked

"l-last night…" he started "he told me to tell you…" he sniffed as tears began to fall

"tell us what?"inuyasha blurted out

"t-to tell you to…" more tears came from his eyes as he yelled "TO GO ON LOOKING FOR THE SHARDS WITHOUT HIM"

and with that there was a long silence among them, sango closing her mouth, kagome plain shocked and inuyasha… not really doing anything……. "I bet it'd have something to do with last night" inuyasha blurted out finally stopping the silence

"what about last night?" kagome asked in a sort of worried tone

"well you see, while I was trying to get him to come in he seemed really… down, as if a spear went through his heart" he answered "I wonder what made him do that… I mean he's never acted like that right?"

they nodded in agreement

"I hope he's alright" sango said as she looked down and feel tears trickling down her face

"I'm sure he is" kagome said "don't worry sango, we'll find him and get this straightened out" she added trying to cheer her up

"thanks kagome" sango answered trying to make a smile, but with no luck

meanwhile in a village

_man I haven't been here for years, now I can't even remember my house _miroku thought looking everywhere trying to see something familiar when suddenly… _is that her? no way! _He approached a little girl who was about 12 years with fox ears hanging on her head and a long bushy tail carrying a bag, he tapped on her shoulder and as their eyes made contact the girl suddenly let go of her things and hugged him "I take it you remember me" he said smiling

"remember you? how could I forget"the girl said smiling "welcome home, big brother

-

Angela: look guys it 12:39 so if you don't mind I'm gonna get me some shut eye

Tristan: ZzzzZzzzz…

Angela: RR

…..

Angela: ZzzzZzzz….


	3. finally found

Angela: hey guys :3 another update for me but first I would like to say something:

To all guys who said the last chapter was short: dudes I totally agree with you, but cut me some slack here! It was already past midnight and I'm just 12 years old so I'm not so powered up like you guys. Oh and to **_animeluvur_**dude if you want it to be a boy I can't just do everything all over again just for that -;**but** if you want I **COULD **make another character related to miroku like… a cousin? A reincarnation from the future like kagome? If it'll make you happy I'll put it on the next chapter.

Frances: angela, you think I'd look better with blue lipstick? Or a kind of greeninsh?

Angela: ((rolls eyes)) anything you choose, but anyways I'm starting

Frances: I think I'll go with… greenish blue

Angela: OO whatever ;

* * *

Sango's POV

_Where could he be?_ I thought as I rested myself near the river _I hope he's alright_ I stared at the river as the water trickled and splashed, when suddenly I heard footsteps _who could it be? _The footsteps came closer and closer _maybe its miroku_ I thought following the sound, althought to my surprise it was a girl, no ordinary girl though, she had fox ears above her head and a tail carrying a basket, she short red hair about shoulder length the girl suddenly saw me and instead of just ignoring me or running away, she approached me and asked for my name, shocked at her strange question I answered "sango, and you are?"

She gave me a curious look and answered "miru" she started "sango, you wouldn't happen to know a monk about 19, has black hair, and is wearing black and blue robes, do you?"

I shrugged at this question _does she know miroku?_ I thought trying to get my eyes off her violet eyes, they seemed so… unusual. I finally opened my mouth and answered "yes, do you know him?"

She nodded "ofcourse, I do, I also know you" these word made my eyes widen at her seemingly innocent face, there was a long silence when suddenly she said "you're a demon slayer, you travel with a group that has a kitsune, a girl from the future and a half-dog demon and a few days ago you were with miroku"

_How does she know that much?_ I thought trying my best not to freak out "d-do you know him?" I asked her hoping to get a 'yes'

All she did was turn around and without looking at me she answered "but, ofcourse, how could I not know him?" she asked in a rather confident voice "after all he IS my brother"

_Brother?_ I asked myself _but miroku's family is dead!_ I shook my head and stared back at her "then can you tell me where he is?"

"nope" she answered plainly "I promised I wouldn't tell" and with that she walked the other way from me and started to reach a village

"maybe he's here" I said to myself going back to our hut _I've got to get the others_…

(((( in the hut ))))

"MIROKU HAS A SISTER?" everyone said in fusion at me, I merely nodded

"I know its hard to believe but…. That girl… she knew everything about us… she couldn't have just saw me and know all that" I stated

"she's got a point" inuyasha said picking up a back pack "so what are we waiting for? miroku? let's go!"

we nodded at this and went our way to the village

((((in the village))))

"where do we go now?" I asked looking over everywhere

"what?" inuyasha shouted "you brought us here looking for your boyfriend and you don't have a heck idea on where he is?"

kagome sighed "sit"

after inuyasha's… problem they started asking people around if they say a monk most answered "in nowhere street" which confused us each time its said

we kept on walking and arguing until we reached a street called "nowhere" we stared at each other and started our way to see anything unusual although all houses seemed the same until they came upon a house that was very, _very_ luxurious 'maybe the person in there knows miroku' I thought signaling the others to follow me inside.

When we reached inside we all gasped as we saw the little fox girl, miru, who was heading upstairs we slowy followed her to a room named 'miroku' we nodded at each other and peeked though the door to see… MIROKU!

For some reason he kept on looking back and forth between miru and the door "I bet he can see us" I said to the others

"you bet I can" miroku answered staring at us

"what the heck?" inuyasha shouted opening the door to see miroku staring at them "what? but... how?"

"i have my ways" he answered "would you like to stay for dinner?"

"miroku?" i asked as i tapped on his shoulder he turned at me and gave a questioning look "why did you do that?"

"do what?"

"leave..." i started "miroku we were all very worried about you, why did you just go and not inform us or... anything"

"you all missed me?" he started as he looked down "ha that's good one, last time i was there i was labelled Mr.stupid, pathetic,perverted monk" he kept on walking as i stood there just starting at him "you know what?" he asked "when i meet you guys i actually thought you were my friends... ha, what a joke... "

"but miroku..." i started

"but what?"he shouted with a high voice filled with both anger and sorrow "you know what? if you don't want me to be in your little frienship circle then just say it in my face..." he paused for a while and added "i can take a hint"

* * *

Angela: I'm finished! Still to short for you?

Frances: eh say wha?

Angela: never mind -;


	4. ideas ideas

Angela: hey guys! I'm finally back from exams! And I live! Well a few headaches here and there but at least I'm alive eh?

Christian: ; well good for you but WHY did you take so long? I had to meet Tristan in robinsons!

Angela: errr…. Something tells me he won't make it anyway ;

Christian: hmph… anyway start

Angela: ; anyways thanks to all who reviewed I really, REALLY, appreciate it :3

* * *

((((Miru's POV))))

_hmmm…this sango person likes… no…LOVES miroku but instead miroku hates her for something…so if she loves him and he hates her meaning ummm… well… I guess he just hates her _I thought looking at miroku angrily go out as sango just fell to her knees like a puppet without string… _this is confusing_

I followed sango and the others out as they fell silent until…

"so… ummm.. what now?" a girl with black hair asked getting all eyes on her "WHAT?"

"nothing" a guy answered as he stared the other direction

sango did nothing but sighed in frustration at this

"I bet this is all just a misunderstanding" I blurted out at them "I mean, miroku's in love with you" I pointed to sango "and I'm sure your in love with him as well"

sango blushed at this "yes, but he heard what I said with his own ears… convincing him that I didn't say would be like convincing dog to fall in love with a cat"

"I agree" inuyasha said "besides, I bet he wouldn't even listen to us"

"hmm… but what if…" kagome started

"what?" shippo entered

"well…sango, what if YOU tell him what you really want to say"

sango raised her eye brow at this comment "hmm… you mean to go up to him and say 'I love you'?"

we all stared at her for sometime until she blushed

"ehem" I said "what if we convince him it wasn't you? Or umm… you were mind controlled or something?"

"PERFECT!" sango said

"umm… actually I was just thinking aloud… I mean sure who would believe that stuff? You can't convince him unless someone he trusts were to say it" everyone glanced at each other then stared at me my eyes widened as I shook my head "oh-no, there's no way I'm doing it!"

"why?" shippo asked putting a big grin on his mouth "not like he would know about it…"

"nope, no way!" I shouted "I might be young but I'm not stupid!"

"awww… come'on please?" kagome asked "you know yourself miroku's in love with sango, why not convince him it was a trick… its what he wants to happen anyway"

I sighed as I was out numbered… as usual "well… what do I have to do?"

Kagome comes up to me and whispers the plan on my ear

"hey not so loud" I said pointing at my fox ears

"oops sorry, I forgot" she answered "by the way how come you have that anyway?"

"not a clue" I answered back

later that day

"hey big brother" I shouted at miroku as I entered his room, with a sack full of books

"oh, hey" he answered staring at the pile "umm… what's that for?"

"just a little research on naraku" his eyes widened by this time

"why?"

"no reason" I suddenly came up to him "hey, did you know naraku could mind control somebody into saying or doing something?" I asked looking at him straight "cool right? I heard your friends talk about it while they were heading out"

"oh really?"

a little while later I went out of his room to find sango and the others outside

"what did he say?" sango asked

"is he coming this way?" kagome asked

"why does inuyasha like ramen?"

"first of all" I started "no he's not coming this way and I have no clue why inyasha likes ramen, oh yeah and miroku told me to give you this" I reached for a little paper in my pocket and handed it over to kagome

kagome opened it and read it aloud "dear inuyasha, kagome, shippo and sango , I'm not stupid to fall for that kind of trick so don't expect anything… at all.

p.s. stop talking to miru"

they all looked at each other for awhile until

"I'm sleepy" I said looking out the window and yawned "I'm going to my bed"

"hey wait!" sango shouted "can't you help us?"

"I already did kagome's plan, what's your plan supposed to be? Get an evil guy and blame him?"

"YES!" sango shouted

"NOOOO!" everyone shouted

"err... sango i wasn't exactly...saying it just ummm... got out of my head.."

"no... can't you see? its perfect!"

* * *

Angela: I'm bushed! Maybe I'll just make another chapter yawns tomorrow…. oh yeah let me guess, too short? man for once in my life i'm not gonna look back instead... i'm gonna... slee- falls asleep ZzzzZZzz...


	5. perfect heh

Angela: hey guys I'm back!

Everyone: ; is that supposed to be a good thing?

Angela: mostly… yup, anyways animeluvur I know I haven't been doing it lately… but the teachers… are giving tests that are impossible to answer XP… I bet I failed… v.v but now since the test is over… mwuahahahahaha! More time in the computer!

Reviews:

Animeluvur- I'm answering a review! Yay

blusorami- I know :3 and I'm getting to that part right away!

DarkRubberDuckyofDoom- thanks a lot :3

For now that seems to be all :3 I'll just add questions next time

Now… I have a new friend here! Everybody meet nina!

Tristan: where?

Nina: ; here

Tristan: ohhh… wanna destroy the world with me?

Nina: erm… no thanks…

George: hmmm… well anyway what's that gossip about valerey having a boyfriend?

Valerey:O just lay off! Why don't you get your own boyfriend and leave mine alone?

George: well maybe I will!

Everyone: oo

George: what?

Angela: ermmm… nothing ;… when did you get here anyway?

George: I… ummm… got tristan's money to destroy the world and took the train…

Tristan: WHAT?

Angela: anyways lets start!

* * *

(((sango's POV)))

"what now?" I asked looking back and forth between inuyasha and kagome

"I don't know" kagome said looking down "maybe we should… umm… continue are quest…"

"without miroku!" shippo asked

"well… we can't force him to go with us" inuyasha added

"but what about miru's idea? If we get a demon to attack us he'll surely come to the rescue!" I said

"great" inuyasha answered "we just go somewhere and ask a demon to attack us?"

"besides where are we going to get the demon from?" kagome asked

"I can handle that!" miru shouted as she just popped out from nowhere

_what the? How the heck did she do that? _I thought

"I have a friend who's a demon" she cheerfully announced "maybe he could help!"

"great!" I chirped up _sure its risky… but this might actually work _I thought picturing myself being saved by _miroku besides if he doesn't come this guy is her friend so she'll just tell 'him' to stop… sango, this is perfect!_

"so its settled then?" inuyasha said breaking my picture

"hmmm… sure" kagome said

"I guess we won't be in real trouble anyway" shippo added

"okay then… miru, tell your friend to come here about… before the sunset" I told her as I pasted a smile on my face _this WILL work… I just know it…_

"okie" she answered "but sango… don't you think it would be easier if you just talk to him?"

"umm…" _i couldn't even form a sentence with this question_ I said to myself "look, miru, you wouldn't understand… miroku… your brother is very… well he heard it with his own ears and I don't think anything would change his mind"

"I know" she answered having a confused face "but… I thought you guys love eachother… its like… a test, if he really does love you, he would understand and… you know, forgive you"

"look, just tell your friend to come here okay?" I asked a little unsure _maybe he will understand… but what if he won't? maybe she's right… maybe I really should talk to him, than causing all these problems…_

miru simply nodded "but what if it doesn't work?"

"then we've done all that needs to be done" Inuyasha announced "if he won't come, we'll just have to continue our quest without him, right sango?"

"b-but…" I tried to look for a decent excuse, but found nothing as I nodded

"good" he said "now, let's just try to keep it a problem free night, okay?"

"okay" everybody answered

just a few minutes before sunset (( the next day that is))

"where is she?" I complained

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" kagome said

"hey everyone!" a voice shouted "am I late?"

"no miru" inuyasha answered "so where's this demon friend of yours?"

"right there!" she said pointing near the valleys where a kind of blob was standing… it was about 5 times higher than inuyasha

"erm… this is your… friend?" we asked her having confused faces

"certainly not" she answered "my friend was busy today so he asked his friend to help…"

"what?" shippo shouted

"but I'm not in real danger… it doesn't attack half-demons like me!"

"gee, that's nice… but you know what would be nicer? If WE weren't going to get hurt!" I shouted _great… now I don't only get to see if miroku likes me… I also get to know if I could beat up a giant blob if he doesn't show…yup… things couldn't get better…_

"well, we can't do anything about it now" kagome pointed out "lets just hope he comes and if he doesn't… just hope we can get through this… alive"

"okay" we answered

* * *

Angela: I know… I know… I was supposed to post this last time… but… umm… well… I was in a MAJOR writer's block! And whatever I tried I couldn't get out of it . even until now I have a little voice in my head saying "this is serious, think about your problem and get a solution A.S.A.P!" but now, I can hardly hear that little voice cause I can hear an even bigger little voice shouting "FINISH THAT CHAPTER NOW!" ;

Everybody:…

Nina:3 I bet you'd feel better after a nice… little… ALL OUT WAR!

Angela: O.O waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Nina: ahahahahaha! anyways R&R!


	6. finally finished!

Angela: hey guys! After nights of my writer's block… I think maybe its.. gone… maybe… I hope XP but nina's all out war didn't exactly help…

Nina: XD well how was I supposed to know you were allergic to nuclear bombs… If you just said so I would have brought atomic bombs /

Angela: e.e anyways… review time!

**_Reviews:_**

Impatient Girl- **thanks for the compliment!**

Dark king IY- **domo arigato for your reviews!**

Nina: **no prob! X.x just next time please don't bring atomic bombs! Or even worse nuclear! Waaaaaaa!**

blusorami- **this might take sometime u.u ((takes deep breath)) I guess sango isn't exactly '1st honor role' but she's kind of smart… a little… next I will not kill miru XP she's an important character and by fact to young to be killed… besides I just hate violence :3 next, this chapter you'll see if she talks to miroku or just get hit hard by the glob demon, and lastly thank you for your support and I guess a little violence could spice things up… :D … ummm.. you did NOT just see me doing that face**

animeluvur** – I hope your computer gets fixed and I think maybe this would be the last chapter… I think and hope… that way I could proceed to my other stories… **

Sango543**_- _thanks you for your compliment, ideas for… what? A new story? A good place to sleep? How send a monkey to space? Oh… wait that's impossible… although apes… anyways you could e-mail me anytime incase you want and/or need ideas :3**

Angela: that seems to be all!

Nina: what about my review! ;;

Angela: its right there!

Nina: ohhh…

Angela: ;

Valerey: you don't look so good… Nina, I know just the thing to cheer her up!

Nina: 0.0 what?

Valerey: a little trip… to school!

Angela: o.O nooooooooooo! I just graduated! Please don't take me back! Although I do miss a few teachers…

Valerey: to school!

Angela: n-no! I didn't mean I WANT to go back O.O waaaaaaaaa! Ehem, while I'm running for dear life you guys can start the story now!

((( miroku's POV )))

_today seems… normal_ I said to myself _although I wouldn't say it was normal if the gang just… left_ a little angel popped out from my shoulder

_**admit it miroku, You wished they wouldn't leave!**_

I nodded _I guess it's a little boring here _then a devil popped on top of my head

**Don't listen to angel over there! **

_**And why shouldn't he?**_

**Oh, you expect the guy to just go up to 'em and say 'hey I was wrong, can I go with you guys again?'**

_**Of course!**_

**No way! You push 'em away for this long and suddenly just ask 'em that? That's insanity! That's Ironic!**

_**That's the right thing to do!**_

**Is not!**

_**Is too!**_

**Is not!**

_**Is too!**_

"would you mind letting me handle this myself?"

_**alright, its already out of my jurisdiction if you choose the wrong path!**_

**Yeah, if you mess up, I'm outta here!**

And with that they both disappeared

I sighed in frustration as I walk around "great… now what?" _i'm talking to myself again! first i imagine to guys talking or... arguing and now i'm talking to myself! miroku, get a hold of yourself, don't let these silly childish imaginations get to you!_

((( inuyasha's POV )))

"umm…" shippo started his voice a little nervous "do you think miru could run… fast?"

"maybe" kagome answered "why?"

"cause that blob thing is coming are way… fast!" he pointed to glob who was certainly running its way here...

we all looked back at the creature as it approached us, my mouth hung open as it got closer _man… its way bigger than I expected it to…_ it was a few times my size, I wasn't afraid… but without miroku, its going to take a while…

the demon got closer and closer… everything it touched disappeared like magic… trees uprooted, shrubs gone in a second, and flowers, as if they weren't there in the first place! _i'm sure we'll get through this... and hopefully, alive!_

(( meanwhile))

_I have to get to miroku _miru thought running faster _I just hope he says 'yes' or else those guys are… _she stopped thinking of it _might as well run faster before i end up sitting down and crying... like last time i was sent to call somebody...tisk tisk tisk, i feel sorry for that guy, if i didn't distract myself he would have been there in time! _and with that she zoomed as fast as she could until she reached their house

Where she almost collapsed from her running

"are you okay?" miroku asked a little concerned

"y-yeah, but the others aren't" she said as she placed her hand in her head "they're in BIG trouble"

"who are 'the others'?"

"your… friends" she stopped to breath and continued "I followed them as they were about to leave and I saw that they were attacked…. By a demon"

"are you sure this isn't one of there tricks?"

she thought for a while and said "positive, by the way, who's that girl who has really long hair, a big boomerang and looked like some kind of... warrior... oh yeah sango!see, she sent me here to call you since she wanted to talk to you but while i was running the glob was already close!"

"what?" miroku froze in his place and said with a stern voice "let's go!"

_yes! _Miru thought grabbing his arm_ okay so this isn't exactly the plan... but it worked didn't it? _"this way!"

after a few wrong turns and twists they reached the place and saw that they were alright, a few scratches here and there but alive

Nobody saw him as he went behind a tree just close enough to see when…

"AHHHHHH!" sango cried as the glob creature was inches away from her

_what am I supposed to do!_ Miroku asked himself as he watch as sango screamed once more…. She was paralyzed… _I have to do something!_

Just before the glob could touch her miroku jumped out of the tree push her away leading himself to come in contact with the glob!

His whole body was engulfed as he cried in pain as his whole body seemed as though it was set on fire

Everyone fell silent as sango just stared at him as she shouted "miroku!" over and over as hot tears fell from her eyes and she fell down to the floor

"_sango" _miroku answered as his eyes slowy closed, his mouth opened allowing the glob's liquid to flow inside him, everyone seemed to have cried until miru entered in

"agiru, lecabas, geteru" she opened her eyes and shouted "release him!"

miroku suddenly poofed from the glob and appeared about 7 or 8 inches from the glob

everyone stared at her for awhile then shook thier heads in disbelief

"erm… I'm just practicing this whole transposition thing!" miru announced as inuyasha grabbed miroku and brought him to the group as miru came closer to the glob "sorry, gen, but we have to go now!" the glob in way nodded and went away

everyone just stared at miru for a while and went their way back to their hut, where the set miroku on his room and one by one came along to check up on him and talk to him while he was unconscious…

First was kagome "miroku… I hope you'll be alright… sango is lucky to have you, and so are we, I wish inuyasha would do the same thing for me…"

Next was inuyasha "I can't believe you did that monk!"

Next was shippo "don't worry miroku! Kagome said you'll be fine!"

Next was miru "miroku,umm… sorry about not getting you far away from the glob… I just not good in casting that spell…well, not as good as you! although i can't believe your friends don't know about it!"

And last was sango "miroku… I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to, and… I'm sorry for doing this… this is all my fault! If I just talked to you earlier…" she held his hand "just… please stay with us… atleast give me a sign you'll forgive me!" she cried when suddenly miroku's grip tightened and a smile crept his face "thank you…"

* * *

Angela: I'm finally done! Oh yeah and feel free to e-mail me if you have questions to be answered k? alright then see you on my next fan fic! 

Everyone: ZzzzZzzz…

Angela: oh yeah by the way i was kind of thinking... maybe i should make a sequel to explain about miru... or atleast that's what valerey says :3 she'd tell you if she wasn't asleep!

special thanks to:

my friends

the ones who reviewed

the ones who support me every chapter

Angela: thanks guys :)


End file.
